


A Bet's A Bet

by TyJax_EeOwen



Series: OC Solos [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Betting, Blow Jobs, Damn Good BlowJobs, Erik Loves Bets, Erik Loves Dick, I suddenly suck at tags, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times, Trailer Park Sexy Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJax_EeOwen/pseuds/TyJax_EeOwen
Summary: Erik pitied his innocent friends, he really did. Because they clearly didn’t really know what he was capable of and they really had no idea who he actually was, unlike his friends that did. His friends that did, knew that he loved a challenge, loved taking bets especially when he knew he’d win and that he loved dick.





	A Bet's A Bet

**Erik**

Erik pitied his innocent friends, he really did. Because they clearly didn’t really know what he was capable of and they really had no idea who he actually was, unlike his friends that did. His friends that did, knew that he loved a challenge, loved taking bets especially when he knew he’d win and that he loved dick. He was practically an addict for anything a guy could give him in a sexual situation, much like the one he was about to step into.

He and his friends were on vacation in a big trailer park, trailers scattered everywhere, but they were mostly in line and organized. They were there for a few days and about a row behind the row across from them was a trailer filled with guys, hot and around the same age as them, if not older. Erik had been eyeing them and one of the girls in his group made a joke about him going over to talk with them and one of the other girls took it a step further and made a challenge out of it, urging him to make out with one.

Obviously, Erik being Erik took it another step. He had to.

“I’ll do you one better, 40 bucks says I can get one of them to agree to get a blowjob from me,” he smirked and looked over his shoulder at the girls, both of whom blew up in giggle fits along with a few of the others in the group. It drew some attention, a few eyes looking their way and even the guys from the trailer ahead looked over for a moment.

“I’ll take that bet,” Jayjay laughed, a confident smile on his face because he clearly didn’t believe him. See this is why he pitied them. They didn’t know about his man-whore side, the side that could persuade a man as straight as a solid titanium beam to take it rough and hard. _That example was actually from experience. He really did manage that and he even surprised himself with it._

Erik shook his head and slipped out of his jacket, making it easier so that he wouldn’t have to fuss around when he actually got down to giving one of them a blowjob.

“Don’t bother wishing me luck, I don’t need it,” he smirked wider, winking at his innocent possy before pushing from the trailer and crossing the street, the smirk still there. Erik made sure that he wasn’t looking directly at the crew ahead, only glancing around them until he was close enough to actually pick out there differences. “Hey, boys. Enjoyin’ the sun?” he crossed his arms and leaned his shoulder against the trailer between his own and the one the guys were sitting against.

“S’aright. Pretty hot,” one of them said about the same time another spoke up with: “Great for a tan,” Erik continued to smirk.

“So, I’m not gonna bore you with small talk. Me and my friends have a bet. They think that I can’t convince one of you to whip your dick out so I can give you a blowjob,” he went for a blunt attitude and by the sudden shock and surprise on their faces, they hadn’t been expecting it either. There was only a short moment of silence before a few surprised laughs left them, one having to lean against the other to support themselves and Erik found it highly amusing. He was still smirking, still standing there casually while they didn’t even try to gather themselves.

“Wow! Just fuckin’ wow! Are you serious?!” one of them had nearly choked on his cigarette and it drew a snort from Erik. Because that was just funny. He’d really stunned these guys. Yeah, he sometimes surprised a lot of people with his attitude, but not an entire group in one go.

“Completely. See, they think I’m some innocent guy that hasn’t made out with a guy before, let alone gave a blowjob and had sex,” he shrugged his free shoulder as he relaxed further against the trailer and watched the guys. The laughing had dimmed, but they were still grinning like crazy. Two or three of the group seemed interested, so he’d take that as a win already.

“Have you?” one of the others asked simply, a chuckle leaving him and Erik quirked a brow at him, blinking lightly with a _‘most definitely’_ expression. He was confident and he knew for a fact that a lot of people liked that in others. Confidence about a subject like sex was a turn-on for most. The experience was key.

“Yes to all of those. And just for future reference? I have a _very_ skilled mouth,” his smirk turned dirty, tugging further on one side before he turned to glance between each of them subtly, without them really taking notice.

 _“Oh really?”_ that one guy sitting on the steps on the trailer was definitely interested, he could see that as plain as day. There was that dilation in his eyes that showed that he liked what Erik was saying. Point for Erik. _His friends may as well hand over that cash already._

“Mhmm,” he landed his gaze directly on the hot guy and blinked hotly, his posture becoming more inviting and provocative. “Wanna test me?” he quirked a brow higher in question and he could see the guy's lips drying, and apparently his mouth and throat too because he swallowed and then licked his lips.

“Damn fuckin’ straight,” the guy on the step forced himself to stand and then doubted his cigarette before tossing it away and opening the trailer door. A few of the guys inched away so that the door could open far enough that they could walk in.

“Ty, you’re not even gay,” one of the others mentioned as _Ty_ gestured him inside. Erik gave short laugh and headed to the steps, climbing them up into the trailer.

“Like I give a fuck,” _Ty_ replied abruptly and Erik glanced over his shoulder at his own trailer, where his group looked completely shocked, mouths wide open and eyes like saucers.

“Jessica’s gonna kill you,” another of the guy’s pointed out. He pulled pretty well then. A clearly straight guy with a girlfriend and he’d managed to convince him into a gay sexual act. It wasn’t something new. Erik had done it a few times with this kind of guy. But it was a bit more of a rare occurrence.

“I won’t tell if you won’t,” _Ty_ again, replied abruptly, patting the other guy's shoulder before stepping up into the trailer with Erik. He held a smirk and watched as the guy returned it.

“Let me know how good he is!” one of them called out as the door closed behind him. There was an awkward moment of silence before the guy gestured to the narrow hallway with the doors. Erik turned and headed in that direction before being directed into one of the rooms with two narrow beds. He could easily work with the close quarters.

“Pants down,” Erik put on his smoother tone, deep and softer as he turned around and eyed the other guy. He took a few steps back, letting Ty join him in the room to close the door behind him and he immediately started unbuttoning his pants, pushing them down a few inches to show his underwear.

Erik stared down at the plaid style and stepped forward, still looking down as he reached out, his hands warm as he sunk a hand into his underwear, his fingers brushing the cock hidden away. He felt and saw the twitch in the muscle along his navel, his breath catching just soft enough that he’d almost missed it.

He gradually wrapped his fingers around him and used his free hand to tug his pants down further until he was out of the fabric. Erik then took a quick glance up at the guys face, staring at him with a soft, alluring gaze, eyes almost completely dilated as he sank to his knees in front of him and then angled the dick so that he could flatly and hotly lick up the flesh from base to head, slipping the very tip of his muscle into the slit between the shaft and head, gently sinking it in and pulling back and sinking in and pulling back again. He could see the muscles in the guy's stomach and thighs tighten every so often.

He stared up at him and wrapped his lips around Ty’s head, suckling softly, already tasting the hint of heat and sweat against his lips. His cock was warming up and he could feel the skin starting to tighten around the shaft of where his hand was. He was already feeling it.

Erik and started to gently bob his mouth around the head, tilting for a different feel each time and he started taking him in slowly, inch by slow inch with every other bob of his head. He closed his eyes to focus and reached a hand around the guy’s thigh, to hold him there and still and for some stability as he started shifting a tad faster.

“Fuckin’ Christ,” he heard Ty slur slightly, his voice sounding deeper and a little panty like he’d been for a short job or blew up a floaty. He could feel the hand in his hair, gripping tight and almost massaging with every few tug he got.

He took what he said as encouragement and started getting faster, tilting and pressing his tongue against the thick vein on the underside of his dick, licking and sucking and thrusting it into his mouth. He could hear him actually panting lightly at this point, his free hand reaching out for something to brace against to hold himself up. _He’d warned the guy that he was skilled._

Erik just took him deeper and deeper, feeling the head press against his gag reflex, but ignored it and let it push passed and into his throat. He bobbed and swallowed against him, feeling the dick spasm lightly against his tongue, the vein smoothly shifting with it filling with cum. He could taste the pre-cum, salty and sour, but so good.

Eventually, he could feel hairs against his face, skin coming next and he’d taken Ty as far as he could, having bottomed out and waited a moment before pulling all the way back to the head and then pressing back against him to take him all the way back in. The guy groaned, grunting with his hand tightening in his hair and almost controlling his movements, or trying not to. It was like he was trying not to buck his hips or hold his head to force himself in there. _Such a gentleman._

Erik did it again and again, tasting thicker pre-cum the more he did it and when he took him all the way back in again, the entire dick convulsed, Ty’s waist tightening up and he felt the mass body spasm as he let himself unload unintentionally into Erik’s mouth. He’d managed to catch enough that none was spat out or went down his throat.

Though for a moment, he just thought _fuck it_ and swallowed, coughing some before clearing his throat.

“Oh fuck, sorry,” Erik took a second before registering that Ty was talking to him and looked maybe a little ashamed or guilty about that, the cumming in his mouth part.

“Don’t worry about it. Not the first time I swallowed,” Erik laughed and stood back up, turning to sit down on the bed he presumed was Ty’s, hands out behind him to keep him up. He was completely casual about it and that seemed to surprise the guy. He was staring at him with wider eyes like he hadn’t expected that reply or something. These guys were too easy to shock and it was very amusing.

“I-uh… if… if you want to use mouthwash-,” Ty cut himself off, which just made his smirk grow. Erik liked this guy. He was predictable and fun. Clearly never had a blowjob from a guy before, probably not from his girlfriend either. The guy was assuming that Erik used mouthwash for hygiene purposes.

“Bathroom?” Erik smiled, watching as Ty tucked himself back into his pants and then opened the door and pointed towards another across the narrow hall. He stood up and purposely stepped between him and the bed, the narrow space making them press against each other and he smirked hotly before opening the other door and finding the mouthwash just sitting there. He poured some into his mouth and rinsed, spitting it out soon after.

“That fuckin’ mouth of yours,” he heard Ty mutter from the bedroom and he glanced over, watching him for a moment. He was sitting on the bed now, elbows resting on his knees and he was staring at him, watching him like he was a piece of treasure. Was he really seeing _awe_ on his face?

“Didn’t expect me to be that good?” Erik smirked humorously, laughing some and swooshing more mouthwash to actually clean up his breath after that.

“How the hell do your friends not know how fuckin’...” Erik spat and returned to watching him, spitting some more.

“-good I am at givin’ blowjobs?” he supplied, seeing the guy nod without any more to say after that. “I have two sets of friends. The ones that know how much of a sex-addict I am and how good I am at everything sexual. And the ones that think I’m as innocent as I was at ten… or _thought_ I was as innocent. After this, I’ll have two sets that know I love dick,” he replied bluntly, hearing the other guy laugh.


End file.
